Clever Shirts Pun- One shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: "She's my lucky designer." He said, and then he looked at her shirt. "He's my purrfect model." When he smirked, Marinette could tell that he hadn't gotten the hint. "I didn't know that I was your purrfect model, purrincess." "Well yeah. I think that that would be obvious, with you being a model and all." Rated T cause I'm Paranoid. Reveal!


"I'm so tired, Tikki…" Marinette yawned, stretching as she stood up.

"Then you should go to bed, you know that this can wait." Tikki replied, gesturing to the bundle of cloth on her desk.

"No, I have to finish this." Marinette replied, moving to get back to work. "It's the only way I can do it without tripping over myself trying to ask.

While she and Chat Noir had been dating for a few month now, neither had truly confessed their love, and Marinette had only just discovered that he was Adrien. However, as proven that day during school, he didn't know that she was Ladybug _or_ that she had figured him out.

How had she figured him out?

Well, if she was being completely honest, it had happened when Adrien had come over to be a model for one of her designs that she was entering into a contest. He wouldn't model it when the competition was actually there, Marinette just had to be sure that it could be easily adjustable and looked casual for just about anyone.

And, like a cat, Adrien had gotten distracted by her yarn when she went down to get them some snacks.

Chat Noir had mentioned about how wielding the black cat miraculous even had effects on him when he wasn't in suit, only much minor. And when Marinette had helped an embarrassed Adrien free his hands from the mess, he had described it as a instinctive thing before muttering under his breath something about cats.

And then he had also made a pun after they had somehow gotten into a banter- a _cat pun_ at that.

It wasn't till an hour or so later that Chat dropped in, walking up to her as she worked over the project, almost done.

"Princess, what are you doing still up?" He asked, walking over to look over her shoulder. When he reached to stop her from working, she placed a finger over his mouth.

"Don't. Interrupt. I'm almost done." She heard him huff a bit as she returned her hand to the project at hand. He stood up straight, and she could perfectly imagine him folding his arms with a pout on his face.

"What's so important about this?" He asked. "It doesn't look like the outfit your making for the contest."

"It's not." Marinette said pointedly as she tied a thread and cut it. Then she took a bundle of cloth and pulled it over her head. She grabbed the other one and turned around, still not looking at Chat Noir before stuffing the shirt over his head.

"What the-"

"Hold still, kitty." Marinette got the shirt over his head and he put his arms through the sleeves. He gave her a confused look when she then pushed him towards her full-body mirror. Then she moved to stand on the other side of him and smiled. "There. What do you think, kitty?"

Chat Noir observed his shirt in the mirror, slowly reading the backwards words. When he seemingly gave up, he reached for his shirt to stretch it out.

"She's my lucky designer." He said, and then he looked at her shirt. She turned to give him a proper view, and he read it out loud again. "He's my purrfect model."

He looked between the two shirts again, and when he smirked, Marinette could tell that he hadn't gotten the hint.

"I didn't know that I was your purrfect model, purrincess." He said, winking at her.

"Well yeah." She dead-panned. "I think that that would be obvious, with you _being_ a model and all."

Chat Noir froze, and she watched with small satisfaction as his face turned red and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"It was the yarn, wasn't it?" He asked.

"Yup." Marinette nodded.

"You're not angry, right?"

"Of course not." Marinette rolled her eyes. "If I was I'd be a huge hypocrite."

"Hypocrite?" Chat Noir asked, raising an eyebrow at her in confusion. "How would you be a hypocrite?"

"Read between the lines, kitty." Marinette said, winking at him as she spun and showed him the words on her shirt. "I can't be the only lucky person in the room."

She saw the instant change in his eyes and face when it finally clicked, and oh- she so badly wished to be able to videotape his reaction when he looked at her.

"No." He said in utter disbelief, but his eyes showed that he knew it was truth.

"I think I'd know if I was lady luck or not, Adrien." Marinette said, winking at him. Before she could even comprehend what was going on, Chat Noir had picked her up and spun her around, laughing joyously. Then, continuing to hold her, he gave her a peck on the lips.

"We have to wear these shirts tomorrow." He said. Marinette giggled and tapped his nose, leaning over to kiss his forehead.

"Of course we will, silly kitty." She replied.

The next day, Adrien and Marinette walked into the school hand in hand with the shirts.

Apparently, bets had been set up about when they would get together.

285703875728503750873057820758237508273

SEVEN YEARS LATER

823582379579265792696523657923659273659723

"Marinette, I'm home!" Adrien called out, closing the door behind him. He took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack. Marinette, a room away, smiled at Tikki.

"Is the phone ready?"

"Yup!" Tikki nodded, and Marinette stood up, a hand-made shirt in her hands.

"Marinette?" Adrien called out again, turning to walk into the living room that she was in. Instantly she pulled the shirt over his head. "What the-"

"Just put the shirt on, kitty." She said, kissing his cheek when his head popped out. He got his arms through the sleeves and looked down to read the text on the shirt.

"Pawsitively Purrfect Daddy." He read out loud, his eyes squinted from behind his glasses.

Marinette smiled when she saw the switch click in his head.

"No." He said, looking at her in utter shock and disbelief, but it was the happy kind.

"Yes." She replied, giggling when his mouth dropped open.

"Serious?"

"One-hundred percent." Marinette replied.

"Do you think I could hear it?" He asked.

"Hear what?"

"The heartbeat." Marinette giggled.

"I don't think so, Chaton. The Dr. said that I was only a three weeks in- the heart beat doesn't start till six weeks."

"But I wanna hear it now." Marinette laughed and booped Adrien's nose.

"You'll have to wait, Adrien." Adrien kissed her lips chastely before going down on his knees and looking at her stomach.

"I can't wait to hear you." He told it before he kissed her stomach. Marinette rolled her eyes and ran a hand through Adrien's blonde hair.

"I'd think that you'd be more excited about seeing the baby."

"Could we?" Adrien looked up so fast you would have thought that he would have gotten whiplash.

"In about two weeks."

"... You are torturous, milady." He replied seriously. Marinette bent down and kissed his forehead.

"You can be patient." She told him as he grabbed her and placed her in his lap.

"Not when it's concerning my family." He told her, moving to brush his nose against hers. Marinette brushed her nose against his in return.

"I love you, Adrien."

"I love you too, Marinette."


End file.
